Crazy Little thing called Reincarnation
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: yaoi, TasxChiri, KoujiTasuki, Reincarnation story, some angst later on...,grapefruit [Ch.8 up....very surprising....I think....very crappy too....gomen!]
1. Admiration

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi! Wish I did!! Of course all of us fanfic writers wish we could own the bishonen we write about! Don't we? Heheh.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, duh, TasxChiri, again..duh, but first Tas+Kouji daaaaa light lime soon?? Grapefruit for now.no da..PG-13.ummmm this is really lame.I know I should be working on Pink Elephants advice but this idea came to me during my P.E class..don't know how..but I had to write it down! Sooooo if anyone likes it tell me and I might finish it up! Anyways on with the fic!!!  
  
Crazy Little thing called Reincarnation  
  
Ch.1 Admiration  
  
~Genrou POV~  
  
He is so beautiful and so familiar too. I felt like I had known him long ago. I had just started the advance art class at my high school when I first saw him. He had weird hair but mine isn't any better. He seems so quiet and reserved. He's a great artist and really smart. Oh crap. I'm staring again!  
  
"Oi Genrou! Come back to our world please!"  
  
"Whoops sorry man."  
  
Kouji looked over to where I was staring then back to me and grinned.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were at Houjun! But I know you're not cheatin' on me!"  
  
~POV Change: Houjun~  
  
I know it. I can feel it. He's staring at me again, he always does. It's probably because of my scar. People always stare at me because of it. Ever since he transferred in here I could feel him staring at me. I groaned.  
  
"daaaaaaa."  
  
"Hey, 'Jun, you ok? You know you shouldn't think so hard, you could get a thinking cramp!"  
  
Hikou started to laugh and I just glared at him.  
  
"Only you Hikou, only you, no da." (Kit: I hear that from my friends all the time xcept for the no da part of course)  
  
I sighed and continued my painting until the bell rang.  
  
"Yes! Lunchtime! Come on 'Jun let's go!"  
  
Hikou grabbed my arm and started to drag me across the room to the door.  
  
~POV Change: Genrou~  
  
I continued to work on my drawing. I kept glancing over to him but then back to my work. Finally, the bell rang and I packed my stuff up. I walked across the room to put my sketchbook up when, stupid me, tripped. I bet you can't guess who I landed on. Yup, Mr. Beautiful himself, Houjun.  
  
"Oi! Genrou! You ok?"  
  
Kouji pulled me up while Houjun's friend pulled him up.  
  
"Genrou, buddy you need to watch where you're goin'!"  
  
I glared at him, looked back to Houjun, and started to apologize.  
  
I'm really, really sorry about that! Are you ok?"  
  
Houjun smiled and dusted himself off.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry about it, no da."  
  
For a moment we stood there in silence and I stared into his deep mahogany colored eye. The awkward moment was cut short when Kouji's stomach growled.  
  
"Well Genrou, now that you know what your poor victim looks like we can go so ya don't trip on him again!"  
  
I blushed a little and nodded. We started to walk away when Houjun's friend laughed.  
  
~POV Change: Houjun~  
  
After getting knocked over and receiving and apology, the boy named Genrou and his friend walked off when Hikou started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny, no da?"  
  
"You man!"  
  
I looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean, me?"  
  
"That poor sophomore looked like he had seen a ghost when he realized who he knocked down!"  
  
"Yeah probably because of my scar."  
  
Hikou shook his head.  
  
"You've got to stop being so self conscious about that, man."  
  
I stared at him a little irritated.  
  
"How can I not be self conscious about it?"  
  
Hikou stopped and thought for a moment when he grinned.  
  
"You could wear an eye patch and be like Patchy the Pirate off of Spongebob!!"  
  
I laughed and shook my head.  
  
"You're still a kid, no da!"  
  
Hikou's grin grew wider.  
  
"At least I don't say "no da" all the time!"  
  
"I don't say it all the time! At least not as much as I use too!!"  
  
We both continued to laugh at one another and headed to lunch.  
  
TBC ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: Sooooo did ya all like it???  
  
Muse: You should really finish your other stories.  
  
Neko: Well at least she is writing!  
  
Hikari: True!  
  
Chichiri: I seem kinda OOC.no da  
  
Tasuki: When do we get it on? *grins and winks*  
  
Chichiri: 0_o daaaaaa..  
  
Kit: hehe see they've gotten much closer since my first fic..hehe..anyways please review!! If ya don't like it I'll stop writing it!!! 


	2. Nakago likes Houjun? What the hell?

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em!  
  
Kit: Finally! I have written ch.2!!!!!! Demo.it's very short and quite.corny.daaaa *sweatdrop* gomen..I'm kind of rushing this thing.I'm gonna be late for something if I don't hurry up and post it..sooooo here it is! Hope ya enjoy! Please R&R! NO FLAMES!! I have put that this is a yaoi fic.!! Ya don't like it, then don't read it! Don't flame me! Or I will mock you!!! *coughAmikacough* 'neways..ummm enjoy, no da!!!  
  
Crazy little thing called reincarnation: Ch. 2  
  
~Houjun's POV~  
"Man it has been a long week! Don't you agree 'Jun?"  
  
I looked up from my books.  
  
"Hikou, that's the fifth time today you've said that. Stop complaining."  
  
"But it's true! It's only Wednesday, but it feels like Friday!"  
  
"You're only saying that because we've had nothing but tests all day, na no da."  
  
Hikou finally stopped complaining and started studding. Peace at last, or so I had thought.  
  
"Hey 'Jun, I think Nakago is comin' over here."  
  
"Great. The one person I don't feel like dealing with today."  
  
As soon as I said that, I could feel Nakago's looming shadow over me.  
  
"Houjun, mind if I sit here?"  
  
"Of course not, actually Hikou and I were just leaving."  
  
Hikou nodded and we started to pack our stuff up.  
  
"No, no please stay. I needed to talk to you."  
  
Hikou shook his head.  
  
"Nakago, 'Jun already said he didn't want to go out with you!"  
  
I held back a laugh as Nakago glared at Hikou.  
  
"Actually I'm throwing a party after the football game this weekend and I was hoping to see you there."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Gomen Nakago, but since finals are coming up I really need to study and I was planning to do that this weekend."  
  
Hikou grinned.  
  
"So Nakago you better go find yourself another date!"  
  
Nakago stood up and left. Hikou turned and laughed.  
  
"Man, 'Jun, Nakago wants you bad!"  
  
I shivered.  
  
"I know, I know, no da, don't remind me!"  
  
~POV Change: Genrou~  
  
Ok I know it's not good to eavesdrop but did I just here right??? Nakago has a thing for Houjun? Now I've heard it all! One of the most sadistic, cruel guys in the school has a crush on a smart, beautiful, incredibly~  
  
"HEY GEN-CHAN!! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"Huh? Woah, sorry man."  
  
"Where were you? Ancient China, or somethin'? (kit: hehe couldn't resist that!)"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"No I was just thinkin' Why?"  
  
"I know somethin' you might want ta know."  
  
"What?"  
  
" I heard your math teacher talkin' ta the principle 'bout ya."  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"You're faillin' math! So the principle is gonna give ya a tutor."  
  
"Awwww shit! This means some stuck up nerd, that I of course have picked on, is gonna try and get revenge and only tutor me if I do somethin' for 'em."  
  
Kouji laughed.  
  
"With your luck I wouldn't doubt it Gen-chan!"  
  
"Some support you are.."  
  
Kouji grinned and kissed me.  
  
"That's why ya love me, ne?"  
  
"Hai, Kouji, that's why I love ya."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: oye that sucked..and it was short..gomen! The next chapter will be better! If pple still want me to write it! I know it was corny. Can ya guess who is new tutor is?? It's not that hard to figure out! Like I said I'm sure this has been done before! Daaaaaaa Well please Review! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! Time to go party errrr I mean study.yeah.na no da..  
  
Hikari: Liar.  
  
Neko: you know you wont study.  
  
Kit: *hand behind head* I know! I'm just as bad as Tasuki 'cause I'm failing math too!!! *sweatdrop*  
  
Tasuki: 'm only doing bad cause I don't turn in my homework..  
  
Chichiri: Well you should do your homework and study no da!  
  
Kit: you're worse than my muses.*looks around* Ok I'm gone! Ja~ 


	3. The secrets out! Houjun's the tutor?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chichiri or Tasuki.still.curses!!! Don't sue me please!!!  
  
Notes: I HAVE UPDATED!!!!! Yea me! I've worked on this instead of studin' for finals. Tsk tsk on me. I hope I passed 'em..ugh I bet I didn't...anyways..Yes here is chapter 3. I've worked hard on this ta make it long! So I hope it's a good length for ya all! Hope ya all enjoy this too! Also my character makes an appearance just 'cause I was in a slump and the part she's in just came into mind. She has no major role though.but she's my character! Don't take her without asking! Yes. So here it is!!! The long awaited ch.3!!!  
  
Crazy little thing called reincarnation Chapter 3: The secrets out! Houjun's the tutor?!  
  
~Genrou's POV~  
  
The week had been goin' ok until Wednesday. That was when mine an' Kouji's secret was revealed. ~Flashback~  
  
"Oi, Gen-chan, 'm bored!!!! We still got thirty minutes until practice!"  
  
I gave him a fanged grin.  
  
"I can thin 'o somethin' we can do.."  
  
His eyes gleamed and he nodded.  
  
"I get what yer sayin', roof?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Roof."  
  
We went upstairs towards the roof. We started makin' out like we usually did when suddenly the door opened. We reluctantly pulled away to see who it was.  
  
"G-Genrou?! Kouji?!"  
  
All I could do was stare. It would figure that the one guy I was competing against for soccer captain would be the one ta find me out. He chuckled.  
  
"I knew there was somethin' weird about you, but, this! And Kouji too! I knew you were a fag."  
  
Kouji glared at him.  
  
"Just 'cause ya found us out doesn't give ya a better chance at bein' team captain if ya tell! Genrou's a much better player then you!"  
  
He shook his head and left sayin' that he would sure as hell tell. I'll I could think was, oh shit.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Yup, that day my life sucked. My competitor of course became captain because my damn coach is a homophobic. Of course the whole school found out about us. Life just plain sucks. Not ta mention that today I find out who my tutor is. The guy'll probably make my life worse. I walked towards the library and sat at a table. The genius was late.  
  
~Houjun's POV~  
  
I walked towards the library and tried to prepare the lesson in my head. I kept thinking about who they told me I was tutoring.  
  
\\ Genrou..isn't that the name of the guy who has that rumor going on about him? And isn't he in my art class, no da? hmmmmmm.//  
  
I continued thinking when I finally made it to the library. I looked around and saw a flash of red.  
  
\\ Guess that's him, no da.//  
  
I walked towards the table and set my books down.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, no da. I got caught up with an art project."  
  
" s'ok."  
  
He looked up at me and almost fell over. I looked at him and my thoughts and questions from earlier where confirmed.  
  
"Oh so you're Genrou, no da. You are in my art class, no da."  
  
He could only nod. I quirked an eyebrow. He was being oddly quiet today. I decided to keep talking.  
  
" Don't you have a rumor going on about you, no da?"  
  
He put his head down.  
  
\\ Bad move Houjun, no da//  
  
He mumbled something out but I caught it.  
  
"It's not a rumor."  
  
I tilted my head in confusion.  
  
"It's th' truth."  
  
I was taken aback. I sat down in front of him and smiled softly.  
  
"Don't let it get to you, no da. I've had plenty of rumors go around about me, no da. Mainly because of this."  
  
I pointed to my scar. He looked up.  
  
" Now, lets get you started so you can pass math, no da!"  
  
I reached into my bag and grabbed my calculator. I gave him a few problems to do. Thirty minutes had passed and he still didn't understand even the basic of things. I was getting a tad irritated.  
  
"I still don't get it! How do 'ya keep getting two when 'm getting' fifteen?!"  
  
I sighed and explained it again.  
  
" You need to reduce the square root, no da! Then you multiply, na no da." (a/n: can anyone guess what I was learnin' in math?)  
  
He stared at me and finally understood something..  
  
" I understand.."  
  
My eys lit up. I was right he understands something!  
  
"...that Algebra sucks.."  
  
Or so I thought. I sighed and grabbed his paper.  
  
"Ok, no da, I'll go over it slower."  
  
I kept explaining and giving examples when finally he did understand.  
  
"Ok I think 'm startin' ta get it."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Good, no da."  
  
I looked down at my watch.  
  
"Well, we can call it quits for today, no da. Same time tomorrow?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Great. See you tomorrow then, no da."  
  
"Hai, ja ne."  
  
~POV Change: Genrou~  
  
I couldn't believe it! Houjun Ri is my tutor! I tried not to speak to much because I was afraid I would blurt something' out. I felt like an idiot while he tutored me. I couldn't understand anything. Normally I could ask Kouji ta help me in class but he was barely passin' algebra! I headed out of the school and went towards my house. While I was walkin' home Kouji ran up ta me.  
  
"Hey! How went the tutorin'?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Whose your tutor?"  
  
"Houjun Ri."  
  
"Really? Wow, that's great! He's like a freakin' genius! You lucked out!"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't understand anythin' he said."  
  
"Hehe. Figures. Guess yer gonna have ta pay attention to th' teacher so ya can impress him."  
  
I looked at him confused. Did he know I kind of liked Houjun? Ok it's more then kind of but.still. I ignored the comment and nodded.  
  
"Yeah guess so."  
  
"Hey, you have a car.why ya walkin' home?"  
  
"Car's in da shop. 'm suppose ta pick it up tamorrow."  
  
We continued ta walk an' talk when I finally made it home.  
  
"I'll see ya tomorrow Gen-chan!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
He kissed me on the cheek and headed home. I went up ta my room and decided ta actually do my homework.  
  
I had stayed up pretty late that night workin' on my homework but I got it done. Unfortunately I ended up sleepin' in a little to long.  
  
"Damnit!!! I'm gonna be late!!!!"  
  
I ran down the stairs as quick as I could, which is pretty quick, and headed out the door cursin'.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!"  
  
I was running as fast as I could. I kept runni' even when I made it ta school. I was almost at my locker when I ran inta someone.  
  
"I-I-itai."  
  
"Damnit.."  
  
"Kit? Are you ok, no da?" (a/n: I make my appearance!)  
  
Shit. I think I just hit Houjun's girlfriend. I got up and started apologizin'.  
  
"I'm really sorry! I wasn't payin' attention. I~"  
  
She waved her hands.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine!"  
  
She rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"I wasn't really payin' attention either. Well Houjun! I'm gone! My boyfriends waitin' for me!!! Ja!"  
  
"Bye Kitsuna, no da."  
  
The girl ran off and I looked ta Houjun.  
  
"She's not your girlfriend?"  
  
Houjun laughed and shook his head.  
  
"No! Just a friend. I don't think I could handle her being my girlfriend, na no da."  
  
Good, I was wrong.  
  
"Well 'm sorry about this. Ummm I guess I'll see ya after school, right?"  
  
"Hai, no da. In the library."  
  
I grinned.  
  
"Great! Bye!"  
  
I went towards my locker, walkin' this time.  
  
"Hey Gen-chan! Ya looked flushed. What happened?"  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Kouji. Yeah I had ta run ta school and I ended up knockin' some people down."  
  
"A normal day in your life, ne?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
We walked into class receivin' stares as usual. It was startin' ta get old. Kouji laughed.  
  
"Hey Gen, ever get the feelin' that people are starin'?"  
  
I shook my head and laughed. Leave it ta Kouji ta come up with somethin' like that. We went to our seats. We could hear all the whisperin' and could feel all the stares but it wasn't really fazin' us. The teacher got everyone ta shut up and told us we had a new student.  
  
"Class today we have a new student. (a/n: no? really?) Ryuuen, please come in."  
  
A girl with purple hair and violet eyes walked in. She introduced herself. While she was talkin' I kept getting' this naggin' feelin' that I knew her. Kind of like the feelin' I got when I first heard Houjun say "no da". It was weird. The girl finished talking and the teacher looked for a place for her to sit.  
  
"Lets see, why don't you sit next to...Mr. Kou."  
  
I raised my head at the sound of my name. The girl nodded towards the teacher and come to her new desk. I figured I should be somewhat polite, I smiled.  
  
"Th' names Genrou an' that's Kouji. Welcome ta the back of the room."  
  
I held my hand out and she shook it enthusiastically. Damn.she has a strong grip!  
  
"I'm Ryuuen as you should know by now! So what are we learning in this class?"  
  
I looked toward Kouji and he shrugged. I put my hand behind my head and laughed.  
  
"Well we don't really know..we kind of sleep through this class."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I understand how that is."  
  
We continued ta talk durin' class until the bell rang. We said our good- byes and headed towards our next class.  
  
~POV Change: Houjun~  
  
I headed towards my next class and found a swarm of people surrounding a new girl. She tried to get out but couldn't until the teacher came in. I saw the girl and I got this strange feeling. Almost like I knew her. It was kind of like how I felt when I saw Genrou. But that feeling is much deeper. She came over to the empty desk next to me and smiled.  
  
"Hiya, I'm Ryuuen!"  
  
I smiled back.  
  
"Hi. I am Houjun Ri, it's a pleasure to meet you, no da."  
  
Her grinned turned wider and she went back to listening to the teacher. Class went on and the bell rang. Everyone filed out. I went over to Ryuuen.  
  
"Do you need any help finding your next class, no da?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No I'm fine! I have lunch next anyway!"  
  
I nodded and said goodbye to her. She bounced out of the class. I had that same feeling. Why do I feel like I know her?  
  
TBC  
  
Kit: well??? Do ya all like it??? Please review!! I know th' endin' ta this chapter was crappy but I tried!!!!  
  
Muse: and you actually updated.  
  
Neko: Good job.now write the next chapter and make it a lemon!!!  
  
Kit: grrrrr I hate you.anyways as I said, review!!! I hope this was long enough! Ja~ 


	4. Don't you remember anything?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fy!!! Can't you tell after the first three chapters?! Ok maybe you think I'm going to buy it soon well I can't I don't get paid that much at my job! Only $5.50 and hour!  
  
Warnings: Same as they've been nothin' too new.  
  
Been awhile since I've looked at this fanfics you can tell from today I've been starting new ones or doing other animes......gomen!!! But here is the long awaited ch.4! Demo, I'd like to thank all my reviewers too!!!  
  
Xellas M.: You like Neko??? Ya want her??? Neko: *glare*...... hehe jus' kiddin' with ya! Don't worry, Kouji will find someone! I don't want ta make him sad!!!!  
  
Demothi: Gomen!!! I'm tryin' ta work on my other fanfics! I swear!!!  
  
Flighting Dreams: I'm sorry you're getting confused!!! I know I should update faster....Gomen! Ummm Yes Genrou is in 11th grade no wait.....did I say 10th?? Hehe I even forgot....gods I'm sad of course Ryuuen is gonna play matchmaker! It wouldn't be right if she didn't! lol!  
  
Shadowcat: *blinks* ok......ummm sorry about the slang but that's how I actually talk...^^''' plus Genrou still has his bandit accent. I'll try to make it more legible tho! *grins* glad ya like my humor! I try ta be funny in my fanfics! Thank you very much for your complements as well! They make me very happy!!!! -^^- I'm sooooo glad I'm through with finals and on summer break! Hehe...I stressed so much on finals that I didn't do to well......*shrugs* oh well  
  
And thank you to all of my other reviewers as well!!! Reviews are what get me to write!!! Well here it is! Long awaited Ch.4!!!! Enjoy and review!  
  
Crazy Little thing called ReincarnationCh.4:  
  
Can't you remember anything??  
  
~Kouji's POV~ ((a/n: surprise, surprise, ne?))  
  
Genrou and I had known each other for a long time. We got together our freshmen year of high school. After we got together, it felt weird to me. Almost like I knew we were not meant to be. When Genrou first laid eyes on Houjun, I could tell he liked him. At first I was a little upset but then I had a feeling and I knew that those two should be together.  
  
"Hello? Kouji? Ya there??"  
  
"Eh? Errr sorry Gen-chan. Oh Ryuuen, when'd you get here?"  
  
"Ya feelin' ok Kouji?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, 'm fine."  
  
Genrou and Ryuuen continued to talk. I went back to my thoughts when I spotted Houjun and his friend, Hikou. That Hikou guy is cute. I saw Genrou look towards their way.  
  
~Genrou POV~  
  
I saw Kouji staring off and looked to see what he was staring at. I then saw Houjun and his friend. They looked like they were arguing and then he looked towards me. I could feel myself blush as he smiled towards me. I smiled back then I heard Ryuuen chuckle. I turned towards her.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You! You haven't changed a bit!"  
  
I looked at her. What the hell was she talking about?  
  
"What th' hell are ya talkin' about??"  
  
She shook her head sadly.  
  
"So ya still don't remember, ne Tasuki?"  
  
This was annoying. What was she talking about and who is Tasuki??  
  
"Who th' hell?? Ryuuen, are ya nuts or somethin'??"  
  
"Never mind. Come on we better go, lunch is almost over."  
  
I looked at her strangely. She gathered her stuff and left. Kouji kind of laughed.  
  
"Man! She's insane!"  
  
"Yeah she is...."  
  
I looked back to where Houjun had been and found him gone. I sighed and grabbed my stuff.  
  
"Lets go before she freaks everyone out....."  
  
We walked in the hallway just in time to watch Ryuuen walk straight into Saihite, the school prep.  
  
"H-Hotohori!"  
  
Oye, Ryuuen was defiantly not doing well with names today.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
//Hope Ryuuen can come up with a good cover....//  
  
"I-I'm sorry! You reminded me of someone! And I'm sorry I knocked you down!!"  
  
//ooo creative Nuriko. Wait....Nuriko? Why th' hell did I call Ryuuen Nuriko?!//  
  
Great. Now I was going crazy. Saihite got up and brushed himself off. Ryuuen stared at him.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"N-No, of course not!"  
  
"Then why are you staring at me?"  
  
"I'm sorry!! You're just so beautiful!"  
  
Oh great, no she got him started.  
  
"Thank you! I really am aren't I?"  
  
She nodded.Kouji and I sweatdropped as Saihite gloated about his beauty while Ryuuen nodded and agreed. I looked at my watch and went over to Ryuuen.  
  
"I hate ta interrupt all this, but, th' bell is about ta ring and I doubt ya want ta be late for class."  
  
Saihite nodded.  
  
"Yes, we mustn't be late......what is your name?"  
  
"N-err-R-Ryuuen! It's a pleasure to meet you !"  
  
"Yes, likewise I'm sure....'  
  
Saihite nodded and left. Ryuuen swooned.  
  
"He's dreamier than ever!!!"  
  
Kouji and I just shook our head. Suddenly I saw Houjun running towards me.  
  
"Genrou, no da!"  
  
I was shocked. Why was he running towards me? When he came over he handed me something.  
  
"You dropped this in the cafeteria, no da. You might want it for math. I checked the problems for you as well, no da."  
  
"R-Really? How'd I do?"  
  
He handed me the paper and smiled.  
  
"I guess you really did learn something, no da."  
  
I grinned.  
  
"Well see you after school, no da!"  
  
I nodded and watched him walk away. Ryuuen grinned at me when I turned back around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing....hehe lets get to class!"  
  
I stared at her but then shrugged and walked into class. School went by like a blur. All I could think about was seeing Houjun. Once the bell rang I raced to my locker.  
  
"Yo! Genrou! Ya wanna do somethin' since schools over?"  
  
I looked towards Kouji and smiled sadly.  
  
"Sorry koi, but I have tutoring remember?"  
  
"Oh....yeah.... That's ok we can do somethin' this weekend, ne?"  
  
"Hai! I'll see ya later!"  
  
I closed my locker and headed towards the library. I sat at a table and waited for Houjun. About five minutes later Houjun came in.  
  
~Houjun's POV~  
  
I walked into the library and spotted Genrou. For some reason I was really happy to be in the same room as him, alone...I sat down and grabbed some notes.  
  
"Konichiwa Genrou, no da."  
  
"Hey, Houjun."  
  
"Ok, today we're going to go over slope formula, no da. It's a little difficult but you can do it on the calculator to make it easier, no da."  
  
I began teaching him the formula and how to use it. I was really happy when he started understanding. We had been going over it for nearly an hour.  
  
"Can we take a break?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Sure, no da. We have been working on this for awhile."  
  
We sat in silence for a little while until he started talking to me.  
  
"So ummm are ya in all advanced classes?"  
  
"Hai, no da."  
  
"Wow ya must be a genius."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Iya, no da. I just study a lot. It's all I really do when I go home, no da. Since I live alone."  
  
"Ya live alone?"  
  
"Hai, no da."  
  
"That must be great! I'd do anything to be out of my house! I want ta get away from my five crazy sisters and my crazy mother.....my house is overrun by women...."  
  
I laughed. That sounded pretty tough, but I would love to live with someone instead of being alone.  
  
"Do you not like your family, no da?"  
  
"Nah, they're ok, but I'd rather live alone like you."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"It's not that great, no da. Actually it gets kind of lonely even though my friends come over a lot, it's just not the same, no da."  
  
"Oh....I guess I would get kind of lonely...."  
  
We continued to talk about different things and got to know each other better. He told me about the whole roof incident and talked about getting revenge on the guy that told.  
  
"When I get th' chance I'm gonna kick his ass! I should be the team captain! We've been losing thanks to him!!!"  
  
"I'm sure it's true that the teams losses are his fault, but, if you do try and get revenge it might make matters worse. What if you get kicked off the team, no da?"  
  
"Yeah....I guess yer right. I just wont do anything to drastic then!"  
  
He grinned and I shook my head. We sat in silence again and I noticed that he had gotten closer to me. I shrugged it off thinking it was nothing until I was about to say something when I suddenly felt his lips on mine. My eye widened, I can't believe he was doing this! But, although I was shocked, I was starting to slowly melt into the kiss. He broke it quickly and he started to stammer.  
  
"I-I-I'm soooo sorry..oh gods...I.."  
  
Before he finished he ran out of the library. I sat there thinking about what had just happened. Why did I not push him away? Why did that feel so...so...right?  
  
~Genrou's POV~  
  
I raced out of the library not caring that I left all of my stuff. I can't believe I just did that! How could I? He'll probably hate me and never speak to me again! Oh gods....if Kouji finds out....gaaaahh! I can't believe I did that! I know I wanted to.....and I was thinking of doing it....but I didn't mean to! I continued to run not really paying attention when I ran into Ryuuen.  
  
"Gah!"  
  
"K'so...."  
  
"Genrou? What're you doing? Shouldn't you be in tutoring?"  
  
I hung my head down.  
  
"Yeah I should.....but I kissed my tutour....."  
  
"You kissed Houjun?! Way to go Genrou!"  
  
"What the hell?! It's not a good thing! He probably hates me and is regretting that he didn't care about the rumors!!!! Gaaaaahhhhh!!"  
  
"Genrou, chill, I doubt he feels that way....."  
  
I glared at her. What did she know?!  
  
"I bet he enjoyed it.....did he push you away??"  
  
I stood there for a moment. He didn't push me away....it almost seemed like he was melting into it.....but I could be imagining things, I mean...he might have been to shocked to do anything!  
  
"Well....no....he didn't, but, still! He might have been too shocked!"  
  
"Maybe....or he might have like it! It could be either one! You should talk to him...."  
  
"Hell no! He'll probably think I'm disgusting and never want to see me again!"  
  
"Gaaah! Don't you remember anything?! Chichiri never pushed you away! He loved you so much! I'm sure he still does! He'd never hate you. No matter what."  
  
I stared at her. Chichiri....why did that name sound so familiar.....why did it make my heart beat faster?  
  
"Chichiri...."  
  
Ryuuen looked at me with a hopeful look.  
  
"Tasuki? Do you remember?? Universe of the four gods....Suzaku.....Priestess, celestial warriors....the Konan empire?"  
  
"Konan....Suzaku.....wing...."  
  
Suddenly my arm started to glow and the kanji symbol for wing appeared. Memories flashed through my head. I was the celestial warrior Tasuki.....  
  
"Nuriko? Where's Chiri?"  
  
TBC  
  
Kit: Yay!! I finally got Tasuki to remember!!! And he kissed Houjun!!! Mwuahahahaha! Ok so Tasuki has his memories, will Houjun remember?? Will Houjun even talk to Genrou again?? *shrugs* heck I dunno! I don't have a single clue for chapter five! hehe.....^^''' well please review!! 


	5. What it takes to try and make you mine

Disclaimer: nope, nope..still not mine.. Daaaa I can't believe I'm updating so quickly! All of your reviews are really pushing me!! ^^ I'm glad to get them! I really do appreciate them!!! Soooooo thank you! Now to answer your questions!  
  
Flighting Dreams: Yeah.I did rush his memories..ehehe gomen! I was up pretty late typing and my friend was my muse and wouldn't let me sleep until I finished...T.T it's sad.Yes Gen-chan does feel guilty already, he feels very guilty! And of course Kouji will forgive him and blah blah blah....and as for going in deeper with the Kouji/Hikou and Ryuuen/Saihitei yeah..I most likely will. Depends on what pops into my head! Nope I don't mind long reviews! I love them!!!  
  
Xellas M.: Will he? Or will he not?? Mwuahahahaha! Actually.I dunno...^^'''  
  
Moonraven: Well I don't know if I'll make Nuriko a female or not in this fanfic. I mean he did want to be a woman whenever he got reincarnated. Buuuuut I dunno.I'll do somethin'!  
  
Yuki: About time ya reviewed one of my fanfics!!! Geeeeezzzzeeeeee! I know I let you read them in my folder.but still!!! Oh yeah.dis is my friend everyone.she's the one that holds guns up to my head and makes me finish fanfics..^^'''  
  
Well all here is ch.5!!!! I do hope you enjoy it!  
  
Crazy little thing called reincarnation  
  
Ch.5: What it takes to try and make you mine.  
  
~Houjun's POV~  
  
Well..that was unexpected..but it was...nice. I gathered everything and started walking outside. He's probably going to think that I hate him tomorrow..I continued walking when I bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh! Gomen, no da!"  
  
I looked up to see who I bumped into.  
  
"Oh.Nakago, no da."  
  
I shivered. I hated Nakago. He just had this bad vibe that surrounded him and he was always trying to get alone with me. Then I realized something.he was alone with me now.crap.  
  
"Houjun, what a nice surprise. What are you doing here after school hours?"  
  
"I was just tutoring someone, no da. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"So soon? But I barely got to talk with you."  
  
"Yes...well..I'm sure I'll see you again, no da.."  
  
I started to walk away when I felt him grasp my arm.  
  
"Oh come now Houjun...surely you can spare a little bit of time.."  
  
I pulled my arm out of his grasp.  
  
"Gomen, demo, I have much to do, no da."  
  
Unfortunately this didn't go well with Nakago. He walked towards me until I backed up into a corner..this didn't bode well.  
  
"Now Houjun.you know how much I like you..you must like me, I mean I'm the most popular senior in the entire school."  
  
Gods he's full of himself. I tried to escape but he had me cornered. This wasn't good..  
  
"Listen Nakago, no da. I really need to get home, plus I have to get to work, no da."  
  
He just smirked at me and got even closer. I gulped. This wasn't happening.please don't let this really be happening!! Before I knew it he's lips were on mine. I struggled franticly to get away put had me pinned to the wall.  
  
//Oh no! Suzaku help me!!!//  
  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of red light. Nakago backed away cursing.  
  
"K'so..you're starting to get your memories back.."  
  
He left quickly. I stood there in amazement. What was that red light? What did he mean by memories? I shrugged. Right now all that mattered was, he was gone and I could be on my way home. I picked up my stuff and left quickly. The next day at school I knew I had to talk to Genrou. But unfortunately he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hmm he must be avoiding me, no da.."  
  
"Dude.you have got to stop talking to yourself!"  
  
I jumped and turned around to face Hikou.  
  
"Gah! Hikou, no da! Don't scare me like that, no da!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"So.who's avoiding you?"  
  
"Genrou, no da.Something happened in the library yesterday.."  
  
"Ah..I see.ya got a thing for him don't you?"  
  
I blushed.  
  
"N-Nani, no da?! What are you talking about??"  
  
Hikou just grinned. I glared at him.  
  
"I'm going to ignore you, no da.."  
  
"Awww you're no fun.."  
  
I rolled my eye. Sometimes he was just plain annoying..I grabbed my textbook out of my locker and headed towards my class when once again, I ran into Nakago. Today just wasn't my day.  
  
"Houjun."  
  
"Nakago, no da."  
  
I tried to walk past him but he stood in front of me.  
  
"Nakago, please move, no da, I need to get to class.."  
  
"Not when we need to finish what we started yesterday."  
  
I snorted.  
  
"What you started yesterday...I tried to get away...now move, no da."  
  
"Hmm feisty..I like that.."  
  
Oh my gods how many times have I heard that used in movies..I side stepped and once again tried to get away from him when one of his goons got in my way..This was getting annoying. I continued to try.but it was useless.finally one of the goons picked me up...this wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Put me down, no da!!"  
  
They of course didn't listen to me and took me outside to secluded area. This was a bad sign.  
  
"Should we leave ya alone Nakago?"  
  
"hmm stay close and make sure no one comes."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The goons went away and left me with Nakago. I begin to panic. This wasn't happening!  
  
"Now Houjun..I really hate having to come to this, but it looks like I have to force you to be mine."  
  
"S-Stay away from me!"  
  
"Now, now Houjun..I wont hurt you.if you cooperate.."  
  
Oh gods.I'm in trouble.someone help me! He pressed his lips against mine. I tried to push him off but he pinned my arms down. He kissed harshly down my neck and started to rip off my shirt. I started to yell.  
  
"HELLLLPPPP!!!!!"  
  
He hissed at me.  
  
"Silence!"  
  
I ignored him and kept yelling. I yelled the first name that I could think of.  
  
"TASUKI!!!!! HELP ME!!!"  
  
I don't really know who Tasuki is but..I hope he can help me and soon!  
  
~Genrou's POV~  
  
I was sitting in class when I felt a shiver go down my spine. Chichiri is in trouble! I know it! I stood up and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
"Tasuki? What's wrong?"  
  
"Chichiri's in trouble."  
  
With that I used my Suzaku speed and ran out of the class room. I had no idea where Chichiri was but I knew it was close. Suddenly I hear a loud shout.  
  
"TASUKI! HELP ME!!!"  
  
"Chichiri!!!"  
  
I ran towards his voice. When I got to there, two thugs stood in my way. I really didn't have time for this.  
  
"Hey get out of here!"  
  
"Get out of my way!!"  
  
I knocked the both of them out as quickly as possible and ran into the ally. When I reached the end I was so enraged at what I saw. Chichiri was pinned to the ground bruised and bloody. Nakago had already ripped off Chichiri's shirt and was trying to remove his pants.  
  
"Nakago! You bastard!!! Get off of Chichiri!!!!"  
  
Nakago looked up to me and gave me his sadistic smirk.  
  
"Well.it looks like you have your memories back, celestial warrior Tasuki."  
  
"Yeah I do! Now get off of my koi!!!!"  
  
I punched him the face and sent him towards the wall. I may not be Nuriko but I still have a pretty good punch. I quickly picked up Chichiri, knowing I should get him out of here first. I ran far from the area and ran into Nuriko.  
  
"Tasuki what's going...dear Suzaku! What happened to Chichiri?!"  
  
"That sadistic bastard Nakago tried to rape him."  
  
Nuriko gasped.  
  
"Oh gods! We need to take him to the nurse's office."  
  
I nodded and we headed towards the nurse's office. We rushed into the room and called for the nurse.  
  
"What's the nurse's name?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"S..Shouka.." (a/n: big surprise, ne?? ^^''')  
  
We both looked down at Chichiri when he spoke. His voice was horse and he didn't open his one eye.  
  
"N-Nurse Shouka! Nurse Shouka!!!"  
  
A young woman with blond hair walked out and gasped when she saw Chichiri. She hurried over to us.  
  
"Oh my! What happened??"  
  
"H-He was attacked."  
  
She quickly took Chichiri from my arms and laid him gently on one of the beds. She went into another room and grabbed many medical supplies. Nuriko and I sat down in the waiting room refusing to leave. I can't believe Nakago would sink this low....wait...I take it back....he would sink this low...I'm going to kill him as soon as I get my tessen...While Shouka was helping Chichiri she began to talk to us. We were shocked with the first sentence she said.  
  
"Nuriko, Tasuki, I'm glad you have your memories back."  
  
How'd she know?  
  
"Mitsukake's gotten his memories back and he's been hoping to find you all."  
  
"Hontou? Mits has his memories??"  
  
"Hai, he should be coming here in a minute for lunch. He'll be very happy to see you two."  
  
We both nodded and a few minutes later, true to her word, Mitsukake entered the small office.  
  
"Shouka I brought...Tasuki? Nuriko?! Is that really you??"  
  
"Mitsukake!!"  
  
"Mits!! You have your memories!"  
  
"And you two do too! That's great! But why are you in here?"  
  
We both hung our heads down but I told Mitsukake what had happened. He clenched his fists.  
  
"I'll heal him with my healing powers."  
  
We smiled at him and went over to Chichiri and healed him. Chichiri opened his one eye and sat up carefully.  
  
"N-Nani? Where am I, no da?"  
  
"Chichiri! How do ya feel??"  
  
"Chichiri? Why did you call me Chichiri, no da?"  
  
I mentally slapped myself. I should of known that he still hadn't gotten his memories. Nuriko and Mitsukake frowned with disappointment....  
  
"Gomen, how are you feeling, Houjun?"  
  
~Houjun's POV~  
  
I was still shaken up about what happened. I can't believe he did that to me. I looked at myself and saw no trace of bruises or cuts. How though? I remember him hitting me and trying to get me to stop yelling..I raised my head when Genrou asked me if I was ok. Well I think he was asking me..but why did he call me Chichiri? He corrected himself when I asked. But I still wanted to know who Chichiri is...why did the name sound so familiar? I shook the thought off and looked around. I only knew Genrou and Miss Shouka, but it seemed that the other two people in here knew me..  
  
"Umm is it a-alright if I go home, no da?"  
  
Miss Shouka nodded then looked towards Genrou.  
  
"Houjun, dear, why don't you let Genrou take you home..you've been through a lot."  
  
I nodded my head slowly. Genrou's eyes seem to lighten up at this and he walked over towards me. I tried to get up but I fell back down. My legs were very shaky so Genrou helped me up.  
  
"You wanna grab yer stuff from yer locker or just go straight home?"  
  
"S-Straight home, no da."  
  
He nodded and took me out to his car. I sat down and stared out the window collecting my thoughts. I still can't believe that this happened..Nakago really would do anything to make people his..I shivered and then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into Genrou's eyes. I just could take it anymore...I leaned into Genrou's chest and broke down crying.  
  
TBC  
  
Kit: *runs up a tree and hides from all the angry Chichiri fangirls* I'M SORRY!!! Please forgive me for doing that to poor Houjun!!!  
  
Tasuki: *being restrained by Nuriko* DAMNIT KIT!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY CHICHIRI?!!!  
  
Kit: *Stays in tree* I'm sorry!!! It's all Yuki's fault!!!!  
  
Yuki: Nani?!  
  
Kit: You told me to do that to poor Houjun!!!  
  
Yuki: . . *runs away*  
  
Kit: Wimp!!! *tree branch starts to give away* uh-oh..ummm please review!!! I promise everything will be better in the next chapter!!! *falls out of tree and starts to run*  
  
Muse: I didn't know she could run that fast.. 


	6. Please please remember!

Disclaimer: Nope..still not mine.check next time I update  
  
*puts head down in shame* You guys are so great. Reviewing me an' everything.and here I am not even working on it for like ever. I'm so sorry! But I do have an excuse! Sort of. Ya see I was dared to read all five of the Harry Potter books that I own in a short amount of time! So that's all I was doing! It only took me a week and a half but I then got sucked into the HP fanfics. Go figure! ^^''' Sirius and Remus are the best couple!!!! I shall write some fanfics about them soon! But!!! First I should work on my Fushigi Yugi fanfics!!! Onto the chapter!!! After a thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!  
  
Niji-Chan: You're not the only person that has told me that...apparently unbeknownst ta me.I have a way of putting humor in it...I have no idea how I do...but I do....^^'''  
  
Moonraven: ^^'''' I really didn't mean for Mits to sound like that..^^''' oh well! Glad you find it so funny! Yeah...I know I made Chiri wimpy..but I swear it's only cuz he doesn't have his memories!! As soon as he gets them I promise he'll be a lot tougher and kick Nakago's ass!!! Also..for some odd reason your review isn't showing up on my review page!!! Not cool!!!  
  
Flighting Dreams: *goes back up tree* Ummm ehehe..*points to Yuki who still has gun to head* yup.she wont give up on her job..it does make me update...and yeah...she is like K from Gravi. ^^'' Yes, yes..Nakago will get what's comin' to him! Ok now for your questions: 1. He's getting detention for running out.. Tasuki: What?! 2A: Yes 2B: Dunno..maybe... 3: ummm...yes? 4: Yup yup! 5: Ummm no...he's gonna be an actual doctor and he always gets time to visit Shouka for lunch! ^^ Ok I just made that all up on the top of my head..^^'''  
  
Destiny's Light: I know! I know! I'm sorry I made him so weak!! I know he's the most powerful!! It's just his reincarnated form!!  
  
Xellas M: Neko- You are the best!!! Kit- awwwww geeze...yer spoilin' her!!! Neko-From now on I'm in charge of this story!!! Kit-shit.. Muse- thank god. Neko-*grins* Xellas M. is my favorite reviewer! Kit-Stop sucking up.-_-''' Anyway, thank you for your review! Neko-And thank you for the pocky!!!!!! Yummmmmness!!!!!! Kit-O_o woah.  
  
Deity: *runs away* Gaaahhhh!!! She has a knife!!! Oh wait.you're chasing Nakago...good...trust me there will be some action..especially since Neko is now taking control...  
  
Tutseti: ^^ I'm workin' on finishin' this! I swear!!  
  
AlbinoLynxie: Thank you for your complements! I feel so loved!!! ^^ Now I feel bad for slacking off so much these past few weeks.or *coughmonthscough*  
  
Akennea: errr ^^'' no need to flood the review page! I'm writing!!!  
  
Well here it is ch.6. With somewhat of a plot finally..^^'''' It's cliché though. Gomen!!! Hope you enjoy it somewhat!!! Ken-muse: Waaaiiiiittt!!! You haven't introduced me yet!!! T.T Oh my gosh! Gomen!!! Everyone, this is my newest muse, Ken!!! He's helpin gout with plots and such! Ken-muse: I'm the only muse out of this sorry bunch that knows what a plot is.. Muse: *tries to strangle Ken* Let me at him!!!! *sweatdrop* ANYWAYS! On with the story!!!  
  
Crazy little thing called reincarnation Ch.6: Please please remember!  
  
~Genrou's POV~ I held Houjun close as he cried into my chest. That bastard Nakago was gonna pay! I just wish that Houjun had his memories before all of this. He would have been able to blast Nakago away! I stroked his hair gently and waited for him to calm down. If Nakago wanted to fuck someone so bad why didn't he fuck Tomo? Houjun finally calmed down. He pulled away and wiped his eye.  
  
"G-Gomen, no da.."  
  
"Hey it's alright. You have every right ta be upset."  
  
He smiled weakly at me and stared out the window. I sighed. I wanted so badly to gather him up in my arms and kiss him and never let go of him.  
  
"So where do ya live?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Go straight, then turn left and keep going until you reach Well Springs apartments."  
  
I nodded and followed his directions. I knew that he wouldn't want to talk so I turned on the radio and drove towards the apartment complex, constantly looking over towards him. We finally reached the apartments. He pointed towards his and I parked in front of it. We walked out of the car and I followed him up.  
  
"Would you like to come in?"  
  
I almost jumped at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Are ya sure ya don't wanna be alone?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"No please, come in."  
  
I nodded and followed him inside. He had a really nice place. It was clean of course and had many paintings on the walls. I looked at all the paintings in awe.  
  
"Did you paint all of these?"  
  
"Hai, I did."  
  
"They're great!! You're a really good artist!"  
  
He smiled slightly.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
I was really missing his no da's and his smile, but I understood why he is like this. We went into his living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Would you like some tea or something?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine."  
  
Houjun nodded and we sat in silence. I really hate silence..so when it gets too quiet I start to ramble. I was about to say something (stupid and random non the less) when Houjun looked at me and spoke.  
  
"Genrou.that day in the library.."  
  
Oh shit. He's going to ask about that. What am I going to say? I kissed you because my subconscious knew that you were my lover from my past life. That'd blow over real well..  
  
" I know you were trying to avoid me that day after because you thought I was mad but..I wasn't. Well I mean I'm not."  
  
I looked at him in surprise. Does that mean he didn't mind??  
  
"Y-You mean.you didn't mind or you just don't hate me that a gay freak that kissed his tutor?"  
  
Houjun chuckled lightly. I smiled as I heard him finally laugh and smile.  
  
"I guess both, no da."  
  
Hey the no da's are..wait what?! He said both.so he didn't mind that I kissed him! Does that mean he likes me? Or am I just being waaaay to excited?  
  
"So umm you."  
  
"Genrou I.I really like you. It feels awkward saying that after what's happened, but..I really do like you."  
  
I blinked. I heard that right, right? He said he liked me, correct? I grinned.  
  
"Y-You really like me??"  
  
He nodded. This was great! Kind of reminds me of the first time we went through this. I only wish Houjun had his memories and could remember those times. I wonder if he'll get them soon.he moved over near me on the couch and kissed my cheek lightly.  
  
"Thank you, no da. For helping me through this and everything."  
  
I smiled at him and then kissed him lightly on the lips. This was pure bliss.  
  
~Houjun's POV~  
  
Yesterday was.hmm.catastrophic? Hmmm it did have it's good points though. Genrou and I are going to start dating. That was the best thing that happened. Although right now he's starting to annoy me. He wont stop telling me to go back home and not come back to school for the rest of the week. Is he joking?! Think of all the homework I'd miss! Nope. I was staying in school this week.  
  
"Houjun you should be at your place!!"  
  
"No Genrou, no da! I'm staying and that's final! I'll have way to much make- up work if I miss the rest of this week, no da!"  
  
"But Houjun!"  
  
"No buts, no da. Now you better get into class, no da or you'll be late."  
  
With that I grabbed the rest of my stuff out of my locker and headed towards Calculus AP. I have to admit I'm still a tad jumpy when ever I see or hear Nakago, but I'm not going to let any of it get to me. I'm stronger than that! I sat in my seat and got ready to take notes, suddenly my desk was surrounded by people all asking me questions. I couldn't really comprehend the questions but I did get what they were asking about. I was thankful that the teacher walked in and yelled at everyone to get into their seats before I had to answer any questions. My best friend Hikou raced into the room a second after the bell rang and sat into the seat next to me.  
  
"Houjun *pant* I *pant*.."  
  
"Breathe Hikou-kun, no da..you can tell me what you need to say after you catch your breath."  
  
Hikou nodded and caught his breath.  
  
"Now.what were you going to say, no da?"  
  
"I heard about what happened to you the other day!!!! What the hell are you doing here?! Are you sure you're ok?! Where is the blond headed bastard?! I'll kick his ass!!!"  
  
"Calm down Hikou-kun, no da. Everything is ok. You don't need to worry so much."  
  
"But you...and he..the bastard!!!"  
  
I chuckled lightly but immediately shut up when the teacher glared at us. After class Hikou continued to bug me and wouldn't stop after we reached our next class. He continued until lunch when I ran into Genrou.  
  
"Genrou, no da!"  
  
Genrou looked around and smiled when he saw me. I smiled back and felt that odd nagging feeling that I always get when I see him. It's like I'm forgetting something whenever I see him...I don't know what it is but I hope that I find out soon!!! It's so annoying not knowing something that I think I should know.  
  
"Hey Jun! Hiya Hikou. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing too much, no da."  
  
"Wait a second!! You know all the details about what happened yesterday!! So tell me!!"  
  
I groaned. Hikou wasn't giving up at all. Genrou looked at him funny and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What're you talkin' about?"  
  
"He's talking about what happened with Nakago. I've told him not to worry but he wont stop pestering me, no da."  
  
Genrou chuckled and Hikou frowned.  
  
"I'm your best friend I have every right to worry!!!"  
  
I sweatdropped and shook my head.  
  
"Hikou, no da..I'm telling you everything is alright!!"  
  
"He's right, Nakago got what he deserved.well some of what he deserved. I'll kill him if I see him anywhere near Jun."  
  
"You'll have to let me do something to him too!"  
  
I smiled. Hikou and Genrou were so great. But I have this odd feeling that they don't like each other too much.hmm..  
  
"Well we better go, you need to get to class Gen-chan, no da. Ja."  
  
He smiled, kissed my forehead lightly and went to class. Hikou blinked and looked at me in awe.  
  
"Did he-..you.him? What the hell is going on???"  
  
I laughed nervously.  
  
"Guess I should tell you what did happen afterwards come on, no da."  
  
I explained everything to Hikou and waited for his reaction. He stared at me for a minute but then smiled.  
  
"Well as long as you're happy man. That's all I care about."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Thanks for understanding, no da."  
  
The rest of the day went by pretty fast and smoothly but I was so happy for it to be over. I had a date with Genrou tonight.  
  
//I can't wait! This will be my first date!//  
  
I sweatdropped. Not only did I sound like a giddy school girl.but I'm a Senior and this is my first date. While Hikou and everyone went out on Saturday nights I stayed home and studied..now that I think about it..it's quite sad.. I went to my locker and put all my stuff in my locker and went over to Genrou's locker. I was almost there when I saw him talking to his best friend Kouji and he looked distressed. I wonder what's wrong..  
  
~Genrou's POV~  
  
I can't believe Houjun still came to school today. The baka. Oh well he does like school a lot so I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised. Everything had been going pretty good that day and I was glad that Houjun was getting through the day with out seeing the blond haired bastard. It was after school and I was waiting for Houjun by my locker. I had only been waiting for a little bit when someone did show up. But it wasn't Houjun, it was Kouji and he looked upset. I wondered why when it hit me. I had made plans with him for this afternoon! And I still haven't broken up with him!!!  
  
//Shit shit shit!!! I really need to get both of my lives together!!! //  
  
This whole time I'd only been thinking of Chichiri and what happened when we were in Ancient China and everything that was going on this world was either a blur or I just forgot about it. Shit.  
  
//Well.maybe he has his memories!//  
  
I shook my head. One could only hope..  
  
"Listen Kouji, 'm so sorry! I totally."  
  
"Don't worry about it Tasuki."  
  
I blinked. Wait did he..he did!  
  
"Kouji?! You remember?!"  
  
"Yeah..I do..and I know you're supposed to be with Chichiri or Houjun whoever he is. But.I still can't help havin' feelins' for ya."  
  
I groaned inwardly. I'm stuck in a love triangle. Now I know how Miaka felt.  
  
"Listen Kou."  
  
"No...don't say anything..I already know what yer gonna say anyway. I jus' wanted to tell you that and that I hope you an' Jun will be happy together if he ever remembers."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Thanks man.still best friends?"  
  
"Of course..brothers to the end."  
  
He gave a faint smile and left. I really feel bad about all of this..but what am I supposed to do? Gahhh this is so confusing!!! I turned around and saw Houjun standing a few feet away with concern on his face. He walked over.  
  
"Is something wrong Gen-chan, no da?"  
  
"No.everythin' is fine. Come on lets get goin'."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Hai, no da!!!"  
  
I smiled back at him but frowned inside. I wish he would remember something.  
  
//Come on Chichiri.please try and remember something.anything.just something.//  
  
~Kouji's POV~  
  
I walked away from Genrou's locker and felt my eyes sting with tears.  
  
//Damnit I'm not gonna cry. He's my best friend and I'm happy fer him..right?//  
  
I continued walking when I ran right smack into Hikou, Houjun's friend. I looked up and saw that he wasn't too happy.  
  
"Err sorry 'bout that."  
  
He looked at me as though he'd just noticed me. Which I'm sure he did. I looked up into his eyes and saw that they were full of hurt.  
  
"Umm it's alright."  
  
He was about to walk away when I stopped him.  
  
"You're Houjun's friend right? You ok man?"  
  
"Err yes and I'm fine.nothing to worry about.."  
  
"Yer lyin' and I can tell. But let me guess..yer upset 'bout Genrou and Houjun getting' tagether right?"  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
"That.and the fact that I remember something horrible that I did.."  
  
I looked at him quizzically. Wait..is he the one Chichiri had talked about when he told the story of his scar? I mentally slapped myself. Of course.Hikou is Hikou.duh.I can be so stupid sometimes.  
  
"Well we all do things in the past that we regret in the future. No matter how far in the past it is."  
  
He stared at me for a minute then spoke.  
  
"Wait are you.."  
  
" 'm Kouji, second in command to the Mt. Reikaku Bandits."  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"So you are."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Yup. You're not th' only one who got memories dude. I think Houjun is th' only one who can't remember anythin'. Which really sucks for Tasuki."  
  
He nodded and we began to talk some more.  
  
//Ya know.this Hikou guy is really cute.hell.he's hot..//  
  
TBC ~~~~~  
  
Kit: finally...I got something done!!!! I know it's not that good but it's all I could really think of. I swear the next chapter will be better. More action!!! And Nakago ass kickin'!!!! mwuahahahahaha*yawn* ok sleepy time..  
  
Neko: *strangles Kit* WRITE A LEMON!!!!  
  
Kit: e_e leave me alooonnnneee..ugh.anyways, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I am really sorry about the delay in update. I haven't been doing to well with my writings. Gomen. And if you didn't like it I'm sorry!!! I know it was kind of out there..but hey.I'm trying to get it done!! I'm going to put some HikouxKouji in there if ya can't tell. Next up I'll have some NurikoxHotohori (as soon as he gets his memory..^^'') And I'm going to get the rest of the warriors to show up. Hopefully Houjun will get his memory soon! Poor Tasuki!! He wants his Chiri back!!  
  
Tasuki: Then give him to mee!!!!!  
  
Kit: Patience dear aniki.it will happen soon!!! Ok! Please review! And I will tryyyy to get the next chapter up soon!!! But don't count on it too early..school is brutal and homecoming is coming up and not to mention I'm not supposed to be on the internet right not as it is..Later!! 


	7. Remember not just me, but us

Disclaimer: hahahahaha I finally own it!!! It's mine! Mine!!! All mine!!! *gets hit with big rock* @_@ itttttaaaaiiiiiii ok ok!!! I lied! I lied!!! T.T it's not mine ok..geeze...  
  
*laughs insanely* I have been tryin' ta write this chapter forever! And I finally got a good idea, right? Welllll hehe...turns out everything I had written out had happened in ch.6!!! *falls* daaaannnesssssss but after I got over my stupidity I came up with this!!! Sooo I hope ya'll enjoy! And now fer th' thanks and th' question answerin'!  
  
Deity: Thankies fer yer complements!! Hahah 'm not really that great!! ^^''' Yes yes Tasuki is very scatter brained! Sorry about that! Don't worry about how long it'll take ta get my fics. on yer site. 'm just happy that someone actually wants them on their site!! Thanks again!  
  
Xellas: hehe glad ya like th' Kouji/Hikou tis a fun pairin' ta experiment with!!! Hopefully I'll do justice ta th' Hotohori/Nuriko fans!! Neko: Thank you Xellaaaaaasssss!!!!!! *chowing down on pocky* Kit: oooo can I have some??? Neko: have ya writtin' a lemon? Kit:...no... Neko: Then no ya can't have any!!! XP Kit: XP!! Well there will be some ecchi things in here soon (ya can thank my lovely koi fer that! And Neko of course) Thanks fer yer review!!!  
  
Moonraven: Yes yes..definitely Kouji/Hikou action!!! Hahah plot bunnies are fun.yeah I was kind of scared myself when I wrote th' Nakago/Chichiri thing ^^''' but it was just a one time thing....for this fic at least....mwuahahahaha!!! *ahem* anyways thanks fer th' review!!!  
  
Pudding Spoon: Thank you thank you..yes Nakago will get what's comin' ta him soon!!!  
  
Akennea: ah computer malfunctions...mine does that a lot.it's soooooo old!!!! Anyways I'll keep writin' don't worry about that!!! Thanks fer yer review!!!  
  
Ambika-san: Yeah poor Tasuki..but don't worry! Houjun will remember!!! I promise!! Canon??? Hmmm new word.anyways, I hope I do a good job writin' the pairin'!!! Thanks fer yer review!!!  
  
Flighting Dreams: I sorry they're so OOC!!! Gomen Gomen!!! T.T gomen gomen!!!! 'm jus' gettin' writers block!! I'll try ta make it better!! Urk...y-ya don't have ta get my koi-chan involved!!! Hehehe *sweats* 'm workin' I swear!!!!  
  
Yuki Bombay: koi...I can hear th' sarcasm drippin' in yer voice dear..but anyways thanks fer finally reviewin'!!! I promise not ta bug ya in school..or well..I'll try..and yeah I'll finish this soon..prolly ch.8 will be th' last, ya know? See ya at school luv!  
  
Tutseti: Thank ya! Glad yer enjoyin' it so much! I'll give Houjun his memories back..I prrrrroooommmiiiisssseeeeee!!!!! -^^- Thanks!  
  
Chichirizgal: thank you so much! Hmm what're yer fanfics??? Thankies!  
  
Thank you all once again!!! And a thanks to those whose reviews didn't show up on th' review page online!!! Now! Onto th' fic..and remember, when life gives ya lemons write a fanfic!!!! Or say, 'Hey! Free lemons!!!' hahaha!! *ahem* Ignore that..and enjoy!!!  
  
Warnings: well.obviously yaoi...and swearin'..and other bad stuff that little kids shan't be readin'!!!  
  
(I have no clue why I did this...^^'''')  
  
Crazy little thing called reincarnation  
  
Ch.7  
  
Remember not just me, but us...  
  
~Tasuki's POV~  
  
Another dull day at school..well at least when I'm not around Chichiri...but there's this stupid hands off rule at th' fuckin' school!!!! Che..right now I'm wandering the hallway for no apparent reason...ok there's a reason...I kind of blew up two tables in Chemistry..but it was an accident!! Stupid teacher..kicked me out of class while he extinguished the flames...I thought the flames were cool personally..so here I am now...Nuriko's gonna laugh his ass off after he hears about this...  
  
"But I'll fry his ass as soon as he does...or as soon as I get my tessen back..."  
  
"Talking to yourself is going to make people wonder, no da!"  
  
I jumped at Chichiri's sudden appearance. Memories or not he still had a way of sneaking up on people.he chuckled at my reaction and I glared at him playfully.  
  
"What are you doing out of class, no da?"  
  
"I got kicked out just because I caused a small fire..."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Yare yare, no da..you need to be more careful!"  
  
"But I was careful!!! I jus' kind of.messed up..."  
  
He laughed again. I loved hearing his laugh...  
  
"Wait a minute mister goodie goodie..what th' hell are you doin' out of class??"  
  
"First of all I am not a goodie goodie, no da..secondly, we had a substitute so she let us out of class early, no da."  
  
"Oh..so that means class is almost over?"  
  
"Hai, no da! It'll be over in about 25 seconds!"  
  
"Ok guess I should head ta Literature...can't burn nothin' in that class..."  
  
He chuckled again and rolled his eye.  
  
"Well I'll see you after school, ne, no da?"  
  
I grinned and kissed his cheek while he blushed.  
  
"It's a date!"  
  
"Alright then, ja ne, no da!!"  
  
He walked away and I got a nice view of his backside. And trust me it was a niiiiiiiccccceeeee view...I shook my head out of the trance I was in when the bell rang. I quickened my pace..just a little bit and headed for my class. I was walking past the lecture hall when I heard a loud discussion going on. Out of curiosity I decided to listen.  
  
"This plan will work perfectly! Those Suzaku brats don't stand a chance since their strongest member doesn't have his memories and they can't find their priestess!!"  
  
"Yes....it'll give us a chance to finally get revenge and destroy them!"  
  
"Oh Nakago your plan is brilliant as always!"  
  
I clinched my fist as I listed to them. Those damn Seiryuu bastards!! Of course they would pull something like this! I have to find Nuriko and tell him what's going on. I ran down the hall, running into people of course, and tried to remember what class Nuriko would be in.  
  
"Algebra 2!"  
  
I turned around and ran down to the math hallway. By the time I had made it the second bell had rung and the hallways were deserted....except for a couple making out..  
  
"Oh gods Nuriko! In th' hallway???"  
  
Nuriko jumped away from Saihite (who hopefully has his memories...but one could only hope so much..) and stammered.  
  
"T-Tasuki-chan! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class???"  
  
"Che....shouldn't you? Anyways I've got some important shit ta tell ya!"  
  
Saihite straightened himself up (hehe oxymoron..straightened....ok ok....bad pun...) and spoke.  
  
"Well I guess I should go to study hall..."  
  
"No, no stay. You'll need ta know this stuff too."  
  
Nuriko eyed me.  
  
"Tasuki....what's going on? Did something happen??"  
  
"Not yet, but somethin' will happen if we don't get everyone their memories and find Miaka and Taka. Those Seiryuu bastards are plannin' ta attack us while we're at our weakest.."  
  
"What?! How did you find this out???"  
  
"I heard them making plans when I was on my to class.."  
  
"Oh great..."  
  
"Yeah..so that means ya gotta get pretty boy here ta remember everything."  
  
"What are you talking about? And why did you call Ryuuen, Nuriko? What is going on here?"  
  
I eyed Saihite and then looked back at Nuriko.  
  
"Yer definitely gonna have ta do some work on him..I'll try and get Chichiri ta remember..I've been tryin' for a while anyway...and hopefully we can find Chiriko. 'm gonna go warn Mits and Shouka so do what ya can about him!"  
  
"Got it..come on Hotohori deaaarrr.."  
  
Saihite looked at Nuriko questionably.  
  
"Hotohori? Who is that??? The name does sound familiar.."  
  
The two of them walked away and I ran towards the nurses' office. We were gonna have ta hurry if we didn't want Seiryuu to beat us..  
  
~Nuriko's POV~  
  
Get Hotohori his memories back? Not a problem!!!! But how to do it..hmm..I looked over the brown haired beauty trying to think of a plan.  
  
"Ryuuen...would you please tell me what's going on???"  
  
"hmmm well if I tell ya everrrrryyyytthiiiinnnnnggggg you can't call me crazy!! Deal?"  
  
"Errr.alright..deal..."  
  
I decided to start from the beginning...the very beginning...it only took about fifteen minutes...mainly because I cut out a few parts here and there..but I finished and he stared at me with wide eyes. He probably thinks I'm nuts but! He promised not to call me crazy!!!! I waited for a minute for him to collect his thoughts...and for him to say something.  
  
"Well...errr..interesting...so you are saying I was an emperor..a beautiful emperor of course..and I was also a warrior of a god named Suzaku?"  
  
I grinned.  
  
"Bingo!!!! Exactly!!!!"  
  
"Right.."  
  
"So do you remember anything?"  
  
He thought for a moment then shook his head sadly.  
  
"No I am afraid not..."  
  
I sighed sadly. Well at least he sort of believes me...but how do I get him to remember??? Hmmmm...no matter! I shall figure it out!!!!!  
  
"Well come on Hoto-chan, lets do what we can to help you remember.."  
  
He nodded hesitantly and followed me. What did he think I was going to do him???? Hmph....I guess I do have some things planned..hehehe..  
  
~Houjun's POV~  
  
After talking with Genrou I went to my history class. I was there early so I took a seat in the front. A few seconds later a boy with pinkish hair entered and sat next to me. He instantly opened a book and began reading. He looks very young to be in this class...and high school!  
  
"Anou..hello, no da!"  
  
He looked up from his book and smiled at me.  
  
"Hello, I'm Ou Doukun."  
  
"Nice to meet you, no da. I'm Houjun Ri. Anou..no mean to be rude or nosey or anything, demo..aren't you a little young to be in this class, no da?"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"I get that a lot...actually I was promoted into high school and this class."  
  
"Oh...sugoi, no da!"  
  
He smiled again and went back to reading his book leaving me to my thoughts. It was odd..While I was talking to him I got this odd feeling..almost like the feeling I got when I spoke with Genrou...only not as strong. Maybe it was a sign of some sort..I shrugged it off as the rest of the students filed in and class began. Maybe it was nothing..  
  
"Alright class, pair up and pick a topic to do your next project on."  
  
The class murmured a response and Doukun looked up at me.  
  
"Would you like to be my partner Houjun-san?"  
  
"Sure, no da! I usually end up working alone so this will be a nice change!" (A/N: I never get a partner in history class!! T.T it's so sad..)  
  
He smiled and we looked over our list and picked a topic. Ancient China. It seemed to interest us both greatly. (A/N: hahahaha go figure!!! I'm so cliché!!) We decided to set up a meeting tomorrow after school...guess I'll have to tell Genrou I wont be able to tutor him...oh well I'm sure he'll have some way to make me make it up...the bell rang and I said goodbye to Doukun and went to lunch. I think Genrou is going to try and convince me to go off campus for lunch..I'm tempted to agree but I don't know...it does seem fun though...I went to my locker to find Genrou already there...he seemed troubled by something but still wearing his trademark smirk.  
  
"Konichiwa Gen-chan, no da."  
  
"Hey Jun! Hurry up and put yer stuff up, we're gonna go out ta lunch..."  
  
"Demo!"  
  
"Nope! No buts! We're goin'!"  
  
He shoved my stuff into my locker, making it messy, and then took my arm and dragged me out to his car. We were about to get into his car when a sudden flash of blue light flashed by nearly hitting us both.  
  
"What th' hell?!"  
  
We looked toward the direction where the light came from and Genrou growled in anger.  
  
"Nakago..damnit..."  
  
My eyes widen slightly and Nakago began to laugh evilly. He raised his hand again and shot another light blast thing. Genrou knocked me out of the way and was hit full force* My eyes widened and I yelled.  
  
"Tasuki!!!!!"  
  
~Nuriko's POV~  
  
I had led Hotohori/Saihite to the library to help him..ummmmmm study..(we were studdin' about ancient china! So he'd remember! Really!!!)....we were in the middle of a deep...deep..study session when a flash of light flashed outside followed by a yell. I ran over to the window and gasped at the site I saw. Hotohori came over and looked in surprise. He looked over at Nakago when his eyes got a glassy look..  
  
~ Saihite POV~  
  
I don't know why or how it happened..as soon as Ryuuen went over to the window I looked after he gasped and was shocked at the scene. I looked from Genrou and Houjun over to the blonde man that was laughing...Then it happened. Flashes of scenes from what seemed like a movie but they were...my memories...that's it..my death...it was what I saw first..I saw it as soon as I saw Nakago...then everything else came. Miaka..priestess...Tamahome..here lover and a fellow warrior..we competed for Miaka's love....Tasuki..obnoxious bandit...Chichiri...calm, tranquil monk...Tasuki's lover...Mitsukake...kind healer and doctor...Chiriko..child prodigy...died very young..and Nuriko...  
  
"Oh gods Nuriko..."  
  
Nuriko looked up at me, his eyes shining.  
  
"H-Hotohori?? You remember?!"  
  
I nodded slowly, Nuriko had loved me while I ignored his feelings and only wanted Miaka...He cross dressed to be in my harem...he was the first to die and I wasn't even there...but..did I love him? Do I love him now? I stared at him while he jumped up and down, rambling about how happy he was that I remembered. I smiled gently and brought him into an embrace. I leaned down and kissed his lips softly.  
  
"H-Hotohori???"  
  
"Come, we must go and help Chichiri and Tasuki."  
  
He nodded and we ran outside.  
  
~ Houjun's POV~  
  
Anger. All I could feel was anger...I clutched Genrou and stared at Nakago. I could feel a sort of battle aura surround me and I felt a warmth coming from my knee. I laid Genrou down and stood up. A spell came to my mind and I chanted it and raised my hands. Suddenly a red ball of light formed from my hands and shot towards Nakago. He cursed when it hit him and looked in surprised. He thinks he's surprised! I don't know what to think of all this..Then, something appeared in my mind..Genrou and I...in funny clothes...walking...no, traveling, we always traveled after the summoning..he would complain constantly..but it never bothered me...the summoning... Miaka...Tamahome..Universe of the four Gods...my past life..my life as Chichiri, Suzaku warrior...I looked down at my knee to se the symbol 'Well'. My seishi symbol..  
  
"I remember...everything.."  
  
TBC  
  
Kit: mwuahahahahaha!!! I finally updated!!!! And it well..sucked..as usual..gomen..next chapter is the last one!!!!! Yes next chapter this fanfic will finally be done and I can move on with everything...the sad thing is when half of this was written I wrote the very ending paragraph..hehe.^^''' anyways...but at least I had written some of this...and now it's complete! So ya know th' drill!! Review please!!!! And all flames are used for incense.or the new candle I got last weekend...hehe corny yes..gomen..anywas...review!!!  
  
Neko: we didn't get  
  
Kit: nu-uh! Zip it!  
  
Neko: a chance.  
  
Kit: Quiet!!!  
  
Neko: totalk!!! XP  
  
Kit: shhhhh hehe.. 


	8. Final Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi!!  
  
Hahahahahaha! It's finally here! The final chapter of Crazy little thing!! I am now finished with this awful fanfic!!! XD!! I started to really dispise this story after the third chapter...so to those who like it, thank you for your support! You pushed me to finish it just for you!! Sooo here's th' answer to your questions and comments to yer rants!!  
  
Fire Pendent: Yup! They're back! And well....I've continued it and now it's finished!!  
  
Riverwood: Thank you, and you'll find out what happens to Nakago...hehehe  
  
Flighting Dreams: eheheh ^^'' yup yup I take forever to update...gomen!! Yes Tasuki blew up a table...mainly cuz I was thinking about blowing stuff up at the time...I'm a pyro what can I say! His tessen shall come....Yes I know th' Seirryu pple are OOC...gomen....The project is in no way relevant I just added it so I could get Chiriko to appear....yeah....sorry about the lack of romance for Hotohori....^^''' and well here's th' final update!!  
  
Rath: Thank you, thank you, yes Miaka and Taka make their appearance....  
  
Ambika-san: hehe yes, so much fun ta ruin Nakago's plans!! Umm yeah...sorry about hurting Tasuki...it just had ta happen!  
  
Chichiriz gal: Aww thank you for your complements! They mean a lot to me!! Oh yeah...Hikou and Kouji....ehehe well how about I write a little short story for them later, ne?? *mumbles* whoops...forgot about those two....  
  
Xellas: I love torturing Neko...it's one of my daily activites....although she then gets her revenge....well I'll have to say this, I was not meant to write battle scenes so I'm afraid it might not be that good...Gomen!!!  
  
Demothi: Gomen! But here's the final chapter!! Thanks for the complement on my cuteness! Glad it was able to save me!!!  
  
Thanks to you all, your reviews mean a lot to me. And I hate to say this but you're probably going to kill me for this conclusion...not to mention I didn't write it too well...but it's done! I'm happy and I am now through with this fanfic! Although I will probably write a short story for Kouji and Hikou since I kind of forgot about those two....oops! Gomen! Anyways! Enjoy what you can...and then go enjoy my better fanfics....please....*bows* But for those of you who just wanted to read this, thank you so much and ummm please don't kill me for the crappyness of this?? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Crazy little thing called reincarnation  
By: Kitsuna Ri  
Ch.8 Final battle  
  
~Tasuki's POV!  
  
I groaned as I opened my eyes. Nakago was gonna pay for that! Bastard....As my eyes opened more I was almost blinded by a bright, brilliant, red light surrounding...Houjun?! He looked down at me and smiled gently.  
  
"Tasuki..."  
  
"C-Chiri?! Oh gods Chiri ya remember!"  
  
He placed a finger on my lips, quieting me.  
  
"We can talk later, no da...but now..."  
  
He looked up at Nakago and glared.  
  
"We have to finish him. For good."  
  
He laid me down gently and stood up, his battle aura glowing brilliantly, and walked closer to Nakago.  
  
"This ends here and now Nakago. You're finished."  
  
Nakago glared. He knew that whatever he had planned, failed. Chichiri was pissed.  
  
"You really think you can beat me?"  
  
Chichiri's aura shone like I've never seen before and his shoujoku suddenly appeared. He smirked and grasped the golden staff.  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
Wow. A first time for everything kind of day....  
  
~Miaka's POV~ (A/N: Told ya she would show up!!)  
  
Taka and I were getting ready to feed Hikari when I felt it. I know Taka did too because he looked over at me and his symbol began to shine.  
  
"Taka...did you..."  
  
"Yes....that power....it's Chichiri....and...I can feel Nakago's energy too...."  
  
"Something is wrong! We've got to get to them!"  
  
He nodded and I picked up Hikari. We ran down and outside when I could see red coming from near the high school.  
  
"Miaka, take Hikari somewhere safe...I'm going over there..."  
  
"But Taka..."  
  
"Miaka! Please!!"  
  
I nodded and went to take HIkari to the babysitter. Taka ran towards the school quickly and I prayed he'd get there in time....  
  
~Narrators POV~  
  
Taka ran as quickly as he could, striving to get there in time. He knew things were getting bad and someone was going to die...  
  
"I only hope it's Nakago..."  
  
At the battle site, Chichiri and Nakago stood in battle stance, glaring. No one was able to get close due to the barrier Chichiri had put up around the two of them. Tasuki yelled at Chichiri to break the barrier but Chichiri ignored his cries.  
  
"Damnit Chiri!! Let me in there! Yer not fightin' this bastard alone!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Tasuki, no da..."  
  
Chichiri raised the shoujoku and changed. He knew his first spell would be weak because he was trying to keep the barrier up but he attacked anyway. A huge red energy blast hit Nakago but only on his shoulder. He cursed and raised his hand to attack back. The battle had officially begun and all the other seishi could do was watch on helplessly. Tasuki clenched the ground in frustration when he felt something metallic under his had. He looked down and saw that he was now clutching his tessen. He picked it up and stood up carefully, looking towards the energy barrier.  
  
"Yer not doin' this alone Chiri....REKKA SHINEN!!!"  
  
Tasuki hit the middle of the shield, weakening it a little so that he could get in. Chichiri stared at him in surprise but Tasuki just smirked and stood by his side.  
  
"Tasuki..."  
  
"Chiri....I don't wanna hear it....I'm helpin' ya whether ya like it or not....I told ya yer not takin' him on alone...."  
  
Chichiri shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Well it's always been worthless to argue with you..."  
  
Tasuki gave a fanged smirk.  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
They got into a fighting stance, both ready for Nakago's next attack. The blond laughed coldly.  
  
"You think you two can really stop me now?! Ha!"  
  
Chichiri leaned over to Tasuki and whispered in his ear. The bandit nodded and raised his tessen.  
  
"Rekka...."  
  
Chichiri waited for the perfect moment and transported behind Nakago. Before he could react, Tasuki and Chichiri both attacked at the same time, hitting him in the back and the chest.  
  
"D-Damn you!!"  
  
Chichiri started up another spell and failed to notice Nakago send a chi blast towards him .Tasuki immediately raised his tessen and shot fire at Nakago. At the same time Chichiri quickly finished the spell, aiming it towards Nakago's attack, hoping to cancel it out. Tasuki's fire hit at the same time and as everyone watched from the outside, they were blinded by a huge flash of white light. Taka skidded to a stop and his eyes widened.  
  
"No..."  
  
The barrier broke instantly, dust and smoke was everywhere. Everyone stood there in silence, hoping and praying that Chichiri and Tasuki were ok. The dust finally cleared and everyone gasped. Tasuki laid in Chichiri's arms, their eyes closed. (A/N: I have no clue how they got from one point to another but they just did!! I wrote this all out of sequence.....-.-""")  
  
"It can't be...."  
  
"T-They've got to be alright....they have to..."  
  
Everything was still and silent. All that could be heard was Miaka's nearing footsteps. She made her way beside Taka and gasped at the sight before her. Three bodies lay dead in a crater of some sort...one her enemy, two her closest friends.  
  
"Tasuki....Chichiri...."  
  
She started slowly towards them, no one stopping her. She knelt down beside them and checked them both, choking back sob. They were gone. The two of them, were dead, laying there in each other's arms, but a serene look on their faces, knowing they died protecting their friends. Miaka brought her hands together and recited a prayer that Chichiri had once taught her. The other seishi watched her, each of their faces stained with tears.  
  
"Suzaku, forever bless these two, to stay together through each time and each reincarnation..."  
  
Miaka finished her prayer and stood up. It broke her heart to see them dead before she could even see them alive again. But they had give their lives up to protect her, and the other seishi from Nakago's evil doings. She walked back over to Taka and the others. No words needed to be said, everyone was thinking the same thing, Mitsukake went over and healed their wounds and cleaned them up. He looked down and saw a slight smile on both their lips.  
  
"As long as you two are always together...you'll always be happy, ne?"  
  
~New POV~  
  
It was the year 2011 and it was another new school year. He sighed as he pushed through the crowded halls trying to get to his first class. He was nearly there when someone hit him at an inhuman speed.  
  
"Itaii!!"  
  
"K'so!!"  
  
He looked up to see bright, flaming read hair in his face and he could feel the other boys body on top of him. The other boy quickly got up and held out a hand.  
  
"Sorry about that...."  
  
He took the offered hand and then dusted himself off after getting up.  
  
"It's alright, no da." (A/N: bet you have no clue who these two are....)  
  
He looked up and the two of them locked eyes. A jolt of familiarity went through them both.  
  
"Umm I-I'm Genrou Kou...."  
  
"I'm Houjun Ri..."  
  
"Nice to meet ya..."  
  
"Likewise, no da...|  
  
They continued to stare at each other a sense of knowing in their eyes. The bell rang and brought them out of their thoughts.  
  
"Errr....I'll see ya around..."  
  
"R-Right, no da..."  
  
They both went their separate ways, but turned around giving each other unconscious smiles. The call of the phoenix could be heard outside as they smiled....it's funny how reincarnation works....  
  
~Owari~  
  
Kit: HA! It's finished! Yes! Finaly finally fiiiiiiiinaaaaaally!!! I'm through with it!!  
  
Neko: *pout* no lemon...not fair!!  
  
Kit: *still going on about being finished*  
  
Muse: errr well what she was going to say was that it's done, no more, no sequel, nothing! Except a short story for Hikou and Kouji...but that won't be up for a while sadly....Please review, and thank you to everyone for your support and reviews.  
  
Kit: YES! Thank you! I'm sorry this chapter was soooo crappy but it's the end!!! Thank you everyone! I'm making you all a little gift so I will send it to you all soon! Thanks!!! *Tosses pocky all around* 


End file.
